This invention relates to a deicing system for use with, for example, a turbofan engine.
During icy conditions, ice may build up on static and rotating components of the aircraft engine unless preventative measures are taken. Ice buildup causes propulsion system operability, safety and performance difficulties. Different techniques, such as anti-icing and deicing systems, can cause efficiency losses as well as a need for larger safety and operability margins to keep the propulsion system operational during icing conditions. These techniques result in an increase in system weight and fuel burn.
One example anti-icing system relies upon hot compressor bleed air, which can result in up to several percent fuel burn debit during its brief usage. Electrical heaters have also been employed, but are undesirable because they extract power from the engine. Specialty coatings have also been used to prevent icing, but are typically costly and deteriorate over time. Deicing systems are employed after ice formation and typically require an undesirably large amount of energy to actuate and break off ice accumulation.
What is needed is an ice preventative system that does not increase the weight of the engine or result in increased fuel burn and reduced operability of the engine.